


Out of the Woods

by sailingonstardust



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cresswell, thress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/pseuds/sailingonstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cresswell drabble! Cinder is tired of watching Thorne and Cress avoid each other, so she intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Woods

It was no secret that Cress had never been in a relationship. It was also no secret that Thorne had been in many. These facts were sources of insecurity for the both of them.

Cress felt inexperienced and inadequate compared to the many people she had researched that had flings with the Captain, and Thorne felt that he had been foolish and immature to waste time on the people before Cress. While they both harbored insecurities, they were not things that were spoken of or acknowledged in any way. That was, until the two began avoiding each other like the plague.

Neither would admit to their reasons for avoiding each other to anyone, which left them both wondering what they had done to upset the other. Eventually Cinder had had enough and locked them in the med bay until they made up, which is how they got in the awkward situation they were in now.

Cress looked like she wanted to melt into the floor and Thorne just glared at the door as if he could make it burst into flames. The captain eventually took it upon himself to break the silence.

“Umm..” he scratched the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a jerk.”

Cress’ eyebrows shot up at that. “No, it’s me who’s been a jerk. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” she confessed. “I just feel so…”

“So…?” Thorne prodded.

“So… inadequate.” she finally said.

“Cress, no. You are by far the most wonderful person I have ever been around.” he said, grabbing the girl by the shoulders. “Please, don’t ever think otherwise.”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” she frowned.

Thorne flinched. “Because I’m an idiot.” He barked out a laugh. “I’m a huge asshole who only thinks of himself.”

Cress was confused. “What… what do you mean?”

He struggled for a moment, trying to find the right words before saying “I’ve been so caught up in my own insecurities that I haven’t been paying attention to how my actions have affected you. And I’m sorry.” he sighed raggedly.

“I’ll only forgive you if you forgive me.” Cress replied, absent-mindedly reaching her hand out to grab the hem of his jacket.

“It’s a deal.” Thorne said, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a smile. “I may have been avoiding you, but I’ve wanted to do this since the spat in New Beijing.” he murmured, his lips barely touching Cress’s as he leaned in.

What started as a light kiss ended with them breathlessly curving into each other, Thorne’s hands buried in Cress’s hair and Cress’s hands stuck deep in Thorne’s leather jacket. Both of them were relieved beyond words and they wouldn’t leave each other’s side for a long while after that, only separating when Iko’s squeals became too much to bear.


End file.
